


önbizalomhiányos számkivetettek gyülekezete

by tara_the_art_mom



Category: Original Work
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_the_art_mom/pseuds/tara_the_art_mom
Summary: egy csapat tini, akik amúgy az osztálytársaim és én vagyunk álruhában (-névvel) elmélkednek egyet a tavaszi karanténról.





	önbizalomhiányos számkivetettek gyülekezete

**Author's Note:**

> pályázatra, de szerintem el se olvasták. have fun reading<3

\- Totál sötét van itt. 

A srác szüleinek régi telkén vannak. Régen is ide jártak és most is – nyilván, amikor nincs karantén, meg koronavírus. 

\- Ja, meg ez a tavasz is totál fura.

A srác lép a faház ajtajába. Barna hajáról apró cseppekben hullik az eső a földre. Korábban kijelentette, hogy ez csak egy kis zápor, ő biztos, hogy nem hoz esernyőt. Badarság! Ezért dacból még a csuklyáját sem volt hajlandó felhajtani. 

\- Nem hiszem el, Márk, hogy képes voltál minket iderángatni! Esik az eső és a villanyt sem találjuk. Rossz ómenek. 

\- Ne magyarázz, keresd a kapcsolót! 

Márk ingerülten sóhajt, majd beljebb lép és a falat kezdi tapogatni. 

\- De gondoljatok bele, hány filmben hal meg valaki a sötét faházban szórakozó baráti társaságból? 

\- Jézusom. Ezek szerint valaki mégis megbolondult a karanténban. 

Ebben a pillanatban kigyúlnak a fények – két jobb napokat élt, narancssárga fényű izzó – és erőlködve beragyogják a helyiséget. Márk kihúzza magát.

\- Anyám, de rég voltam itt! – huppan le egy kócos, barna hajú lány az egyik régi kanapéra. A kanapé nyekken egyet, aztán újra csend lesz. Lujza felnéz társaira. – Most ott fogtok állni, amíg véget nem ér az eddigi legérdekesebb tavaszunk, vagy leültök és elkezdjük? 

Márk eszmél elsőként – ő az elnök. Az ajtóval szemben elhelyezett karosszékhez sétál és egy Lujzának küldött udvarias biccentés után lehuppan. 

\- Na – kezdi. Furcsa egy elnök ő, az szent, de az is igaz, hogy a klub történetének legfiatalabb elnöke. Meg egyébként is, hetekig be volt zárva, ennyi jár. 

\- Megkérem a tisztelt tagokat, hogy foglaljanak helyet, hogy az ülés kezdetét vehesse! 

Márk vigyorog, nagyon élvezi. A maradék két lány is leül. Egyikőjük egy elnyűtt fotelbe gubózik, a másik, az, aki korábban a gyilkolást és az esőt emlegette, a Lujzáéval szembeni kanapéra dobja le magát.

\- Mélyen tisztelt klubtagok! Ezennel az Önbizalomhiányos Számkivetettek Gyülekezetének kétezer-huszadik évi ötödik tanácsát megnyitom! – mondja Márk felemelkedve, hangja megtelik ünnepélyességgel. A lányok tapsolnak.

\- A gyűlés kezdetén kérek minden megjelentet, ossza meg velünk tapasztalatait a karanténról – folytatja Márk, majd mosolyogva fordul körbe. – Zoé, drága. Te kezded. 

Zoé – gyilkosok, eső – feláll, leporolja a szoknyáját, majd annak zsebébe benyúlva előhúz egy összehajtogatott, itt-ott meggyűrődött papírt. 

\- Milyen felkészült – bólint elégedetten, nagy komolysággal az elnök. – Öné a szó.

\- Köszönöm, elnök úr. Tisztelt klubtagok, először is szeretnék felterjeszteni egy javaslatot. Váltsunk elnököt. 

Márk ájulást színlel, Lujza felvonja a szemöldökét.

\- És mégis kire gondoltál, hogy örökölje a posztot? – kérdezi érdeklődve utóbbi. Zoé elvigyorodik. 

\- Természetesen magamra. 

Márk erre feléled és elnöki posztjáról megfeledkezve veti oda a lánynak. 

\- Áruló!

Márk alapvetően udvarias elnök. Ma ez, úgy tűnik, nem jön össze. Zoé vállat von, a papírt gyömöszöli.

\- Megerősíted, szeretnéd jelöltetni magad az elnöki pozícióra? 

Lujza továbbra is a lényegre koncentrál, bár Márk színjátéka tagadhatatlanul szórakoztató.

\- De még mennyire – bólint határozottan Zoé. Márk gondolatban kivégzi guillotine-nal. Hatszor. Aztán a biztonság kedvéért visszavonja korábbi bókját.

\- Úgy – hümmög elgondolkodva Lujza. Előre nevet az elkövetkezőkön. 

\- Ez esetben – áll fel ő is – szavazásra bocsátom az ügyet. Az elnök és az elnökjelölt nem szavazatjogosultak. Akkor Katus meg én vagyunk. 

A fotelban gubbasztó, mindeddig néma Katus most feltápászkodik és Lujzára emeli nagy, kék szemeit.

\- Hát… Márkra szavazok. Bocs, Zoé, de most ez van – néz kissé bűnbánóan a lányra. Visszaül. Márk hálásan mosolyogva bámul Katusra. Ő félénken viszonozza és felmutatja a hüvelykujját.

\- Lujza? – fordul aztán szinkronban a két versengő az utolsó, egyelőre semleges tag felé. 

\- Remélem, egyikőtök sem haragszik meg rám, amiért ezegyszer szívem szerint cselekszem. Márk. 

A fiú erre örömtáncot kezd lejteni, az öreg fapadló csak úgy nyikorog. Zoé legyint, visszahuppan. 

\- Nos – szólal fel ismét Márk, miután kitáncolta magát. – Zoén a sor, hogy beszámoljon. 

Három szempár figyeli Zoét.

\- Egy, két, há’ – mondja ő. Márk sértődött fejet vág. Zoé hangosan nevet.

\- Ikszdé – jegyzi meg Lujza epésen. – Na, mondd, még van kétszáz oldal, amit mára szántam. 

\- A karanténban, bár lényegében mindent tudtok, mert egész nap zaklattok – küld megrovó pillantást Zoé Márk felé, aki erre behúzza a nyakát – a kutyusomnak kölykei születtek, megtanultam sütni, a húgom kikészített és apám majdnem leégette a fél konyhát. Ezek az érdekes dolgok. Ha szeretnétek, folytathatom azzal, hogyan asszisztáltam a szülésnél, de amennyiben megkíméltek… - fejezi be fintorogva. A többiek bólintanak. Zoén a sor, hogy kijelölje a következőt. 

\- Lujza. 

Említett eltűri egy homlokába hulló tincsét, majd szólásra emelkedik és minden további nélkül belevág.

\- Rendeltem tizenhárom könyvet, azokat mind kiolvastam. Négyszer rendeztem át a könyvespolcaimat. Kiderült, hogy laktózérzékeny vagyok, ez némileg kellemetlenebb volt. Írtam öt-hat novellát és nagyon sokat gondolkodtam. Márk, mi a jó eget csinálsz? Amúgy ennyi, Katus jön.

Mindeközben Márk igyekezett kifacsarni a maradék vizet a hajából. Nem járt sikerrel. 

\- Nem sok minden történt velem – mondja hirtelen halkan, de mosolyogva Katus. – Apa végre itthon volt és az online csellóóráim nagyon jól sikerültek. Összességében jól alakult a karantén. 

Erre a Márkon röhögő Zoé elhallgat, megadva a tiszteletet a soron következő elnöknek. Lujza még Katus szavain mosolyog.

\- Drága hölgyek. A karantén alatt a ti jóképű elnökötök nem szimplán szórakoztatott benneteket a nap minden órájában, de átfestette a szobáját, olvasott és még takarított is. Rendeltem egy csomó értelmetlen dolgot a netről és selejteztem a régi cuccaim között. Az öcskös segített, szóval amint vége van ennek a dolognak és anya belemegy, garázsvásárt csinálunk. 

\- Már vége van. 

\- Magának a karanténnak valóban – bólint Márk Zoé megjegyzésére bölcselkedve. – De az emberek még maszkban járnak és ódzkodnak a kinti világtól. 

Aztán Márk Lujzára néz.

\- Nem te vagy az egyetlen, akinek nyolcvan éves a lelke. 

\- Ezt most sértőnek szántad? – vonja fel a szemöldökét a megszólított, mire Zoé felnevet, amihez hamarosan Katus, Lujza és végül Márk is csatlakozik. Megkönnyebbült nevetés ez. Mind arra gondolnak, hogy itt vagyok, élek, a barátaim itt vannak, jól vannak, jól vagyok, jól vagyunk. Jól vagyunk. 

\- Kijöttél a formádból, elnök – ölt nyelvet Zoé Márkra, miután újra levegőhöz jut. Lujza a hasát fogja, a csendes Katus a könnyeit törölgeti. 

Természetesen ezúttal is Márk töri meg a csendet. 

\- Hát, lányok, talán nem vagyunk világmegváltó hősök, de túléltük a vírust. Szerintem ez nagy érdem.

\- Bolond vagy. 

\- Most emiatt? Csak kedves akartam lenni! 

\- Ja, totál idióta – mondja ismét Zoé.

\- De te nagyon szeretsz. 

Hallgatnak. 

Lujza hátradől, Katus sóhajt. Zoé levegőt vesz a válaszhoz, de tétovázik. 

\- Nagyon szeretlek. 

\- Mindannyiótokat. 

Lujza mosolyog, tekintete találkozik Márkéval és nem tud másra gondolni, mint, hogy élünk, itt vagyunk, jól vagyunk. 

Jól vagyunk.

**Author's Note:**

> ebben a novellában az az érdekes, hogy páran, akik olvasták, mind különböző karaktert szerettek leginkább, szóval ha valamelyikőtök eljut eddig, írjátok majd meg, hogy nektek ki a kedvencetek


End file.
